Ballroom
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: They may have both been shunned for who they are, and they might have only met for the first time that night, but in the ballroom, at that time, they had found love…. little one-shot for RWBYxFluorite


_**A/N: This is a request from RWBYxFluorite, who's the author of one of the better RWBY stories 'Cardin's Redemption'. This is a little one-shot that I agree is fluffy and romantic. I don't own RWBY; Monty Oum/Rooster Teeth are the owners.**_

***Ballroom***

Blake sat in one of the chairs, watching as the others around her danced to the music. Everyone seemed so content with their partners. So happy.

If only she had someone to dance with.

Her bow twitched, the simple cloth hiding the cat ears on her head. If only she could find someone who wouldn't regard her as a freak, an animal.

No one could see the cat Faunas curl up in her little corner, tears flowing down her face. No one, save one man.

He was dressed entirely in black, save for the red designs on his gloves. His brown and red hair was swept back, and on his face was a white mask.

It was one of those secret parties, so everyone was dressed formally. But the man in black walked over to the distraught Faunas and knelt down beside her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

The simple question startled Blake. Why was this man talking to her?

Blake narrowed her amber eyes. "What does it matter to you? Are you here to call me a freak?"

The man sighed and pointed to the horns on his head. "If I do, I'd want you to do the same to me."

Blake felt guilty. Perhaps she shouldn't have been so harsh with him. After all, he didn't seem to go out of his way to ridicule her. "Why did you come to me?"

The man smiled and stood up. "It does make me sad to see such a beautiful girl as yourself cry alone in a corner."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you getting at, Mr…"

"Taurus. Adam Taurus, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier." Adam bowed gracefully. He took her hand and kissed it gently. "And you are?"

Blake blushed at Adam's actions. "B-blake Belladonna."

Adam raised his head. "Such a pretty name. Fits you perfectly."

"Thanks," Blake replied shyly. She looked closer at Adam's horns. "And you are a bull Faunas?"

"Well, my name does hint at it."

Blake sighed. "Seriously, I doubt you came all this way just to chat me up. What do you want?"

Adam straightened up. "I wanted to know if you would care to dance with me?"

Blake paused. Adam certainly seemed sincere, and he wasn't going to insult her, but she still didn't really know him, and her dancing wasn't the best. "I'm not really good at dancing."

Adam smirked and whispered. "I'm not too good either."

Blake looked away shyly. "I'm afraid I'll step on your feet." Adam held out his arm. "Then I shall do my best to avoid yours." Resigning to it, Blake accepted, and the two Faunas made their way to the ballroom.

Adam gracefully bowed, and he and Blake began to dance, their movements synchronized in perfect harmony. He twirled her around, and he caught Blake in his arms. All around them, people were staring at the two Faunas in wonder.

"Would you look at that?"

"Perfectly made for each other. The cat and the bull."

Blake felt her body lean fall back into Adam's arms, strong yet gentle. She allowed herself to relax. It was just a dance after all.

"You're not bad at all," Adam whispered, their faces close together. Blake sighed and waltzed with him more, twirling around in a series of graceful movements. "How are you able to see out of that thing?"

"What, the mask?"

"Yeah…"

Adam smiled. "Believe it or not, I can see out of this perfectly fine." He leaned Blake backwards, just enough so he could see the soft rising and falling of her chest.

'_She's really beautiful,' _he thought, bringing her back up. It wasn't often that a girl took him like this.

Blake could see the small marking on Adam's black coat, and her amber eyes widened slightly.

"You're from the White Fang, aren't you?" she whispered. Before Adam could release her and run away, she held him close.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I used to be in it too. But that was before the new leader stepped in. I was used mostly in scouts and recons, being one of the more agile Faunas. I left about a year ago, as I didn't like what they were doing."

Adam relaxed, relieved that Blake didn't find him disgusting after that. "I left too. The other month, I told them I quit, that I'm not going to go out and kill any more."

Blake looked up. "But that must mean…"

Adam nodded. "They might come after me, they might not. Personally, I don't care either way. At least I'm here, enjoying myself at least one more time." _'With you.'_

The ball ended, and the majority of the people went to leave, heading out back into their happy little lives, while the two Faunas just stayed there, not letting go of each other's embrace.

Blake looked up. "Adam…"

The bull Faunas took off his mask, and his eyes weren't angry at all like she expected. They were soft, gentle, and filled with passion. "Now, you can see my true face. I should've taken it off sooner, it's just-"

Blake cut him off by placing her lips on his, surprising him slightly. Adam then returned the kiss, and they broke apart, Blake flushed slightly. They may have both been shunned for who they are, and they might have only met for the first time that night, but in the ballroom, at that time, they had found love….

_**A/N: There you go! I hope you all liked it, and I'm taking requests for even more little one-shots, so don't be too shy about hitting that PM button to tell me your ideas! Favorites, reviews, and feedback of any kind are greatly appreciated. I'll see you on the other side!**_

_**Ja!**_


End file.
